EMPIRE IN LOVE
by chindrella cindy
Summary: Sebuah sekolah bersistem kasta dan enam orang prince yang suka membully kaum sudra. Sementara enam lainnya menentang dan melindungi salah satu dari mereka yang ada di kaum 'bawah'. Satu persatu rahasia terungkap dan benih cinta tumbuh diantaranya. Sekilas akan mirip drama THE HEIRS but i swear the storyline purely made by my mind!
1. Chapter 1

Chindrella cindy

Present

.

.

.

EMPIRE IN LOVE

.

.

Summary :

Ketika seorang murid di sebuah sekolah _elite_ yang menganut sistem kasta menentang keras sistem tersebut. Dia yang bagian dari kasta tertinggi dan kelima sahabatnya yang berada di level yang berbeda berjuang keras menghapus sistem kasta tersebut. Dapatkah mereka? bagaimana mereka melindungi salah satu dari mereka yang berada pasa kasta sudra dari pem_bully_an sang pangeran sekolah yang terkenal bertopeng malaikat? Dan terlibat kisah cinta dengan penguasa sekolah yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan.

Warning :

BOYSLOVE! YAOI! KAISOO! KRISTAO! HUNHAN!CHANBAEK! SULAY! CHENMIN! HANYA MENGAMBIL UNSUR SISTEM KASTA DAN BEBERAPA UNSUR YANG **MUNGKIN MIRIP** DENGAN DRAMA _**THE HEIRS**_ _BUT THE STORYLINE PURELY BY MY MIND._

TYPO(S)

.

.

06.00 KST

Di sebuah rumah megah namun tidak terlalu besar yang berdiri kokoh di kawasan _elite Cheongdamdong_, seorang namja dengan wajah manis masih terjaga dengan mimpi indahnya. Wajahnya yang damai membuat seorang wanita paruh baya disebelahnya tidak kuasa untuk membangunkannya, namun sudah menjadi tugasnya membangunkan tuan muda rumah asri ini.

"Tuan muda, sudah saatnya anda bangun, sekarang sudah pukul enam. Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar sedang bersiap-siap menuju ruang makan." Ucapnya wanita itu lembut penuh kesopanan. Namja itu hanya menggeliat sedikit dalam tidurnya. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut lalu mengatakan "Anda tidak ingin mereka menunggu lama diruang makan bukan?"

"Baiklah aku bangun Song Ahjumma. Dan tolong jangan panggil aku 'Tuan muda'. Aku tidak suka. Cukup panggil aku Kyungsoo atau semacamnya." Ucapnya sembari bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Saya tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Anda adalah majikan saya." Balas Song _ahjumma_.

Kyungsoo mengehela nafasnya. "_ahjumma _sudah merawatku sedari aku lahir. Kau sudah seperti ibuku juga. Bahkan _eommanim _tidak mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu. Pokoknya aku ingin _ahjumma _memanggilku dengan tanpa embel-embel 'Tuan muda'. _Arrayo_?"

Song _ahjumma _menggangguk. "Dan jangan terlalu formal denganku. Aku kurang suka dengan hal itu." lanjut Kyungsoo. "Untuk hal itu, saya harus pertimbangkan terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah. Kau sudah dapat keluar sekarang _ahjumma_. Aku akan mandi, dan katakan pada mereka aku segera turun." Kyungsoo segera melesat ke kamar mandi yang berada di pojok kamarnya.

.

"Selamat pagi _aboejinim eommanim_." Sapa Kyungsoo saat memasuki ruang makan. Ayah dan ibunya mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk. "Baiklah kita mulai sarapan pagi ini. Sebelumnya, mari berdoa." Ucap Tuan Do sebagai kepala keluarga.

"masissge deuseyo!" Kyungsoo mengucapkan selamat makan kepada seluruh orang yang berada disana. Tuan dan Nyonya Do saling melempar senyum melihat kelakuan putra tunggal mereka. Kyungsoo mengambil potongan daging dan segera melahapnya.

"Apa masakannya enak _chagiya_?" tanya Nyonya Do. Kyungsoo mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dan mengangguk "enak seperti biasanya _eommanim_."

Nyonya Do kembali melahap sarapanya. Song _ahjumma _dengan setia berdiri disamping meja makan. Siap sedia apabila salah satu dari anggota keluarga Do ini memerlukan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Kyungsoo-_ya_?" Tuan Do bertanya pada Kyungsoo. "Semuanya lancar _aboejinim_. Hanya saja sistem kasta yang berlaku membuatku benar-benar risih." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan sopan. "Kau benar _chagiya_, _eomma _sudah berkali-kali bertemu dengan kepala sekolah Kim dan membicarakan masalah tersebut, namun dia mengatakan harus merapatkannya dulu dengan para pengurus yayasan. Sebetulnya, dia sendiri juga kurang setuju dengan sistem yang diberlakukan." Jelas Nyonya Do.

"Ya, karna sistem tersebut aku dan Luhan _ge _selalu mendapat tatapan aneh setiap saat. Aku heran dengan jalan pikiran mereka, aku melakukan pergaulanku tanpa mengganggu mereka tapi mereka selalu membuatku jengkel dengan tingkah sok mereka." Ucap Kyungsoo menggebu. "Apa mereka menyakitimu?" Tanya Tuan Do yang merasa khawatir anaknya yang menggemaskan ini disakiti. Kyungsoo menggeleng "mereka tidak menyakitiku. Mungkin mereka hanya mengatakan seperti _hei Tuan Do, apa kau mau bangkrut sehingga kau bergaul dengan kaum sudra? _dan _tak dapatkah kau berhenti bermain dengan orang dibawah mu? _Kata-kata itu benar-benar mengusikku dan Luhan _ge_."

Tuan Do menghela nafasnya. "Setidaknya kau tidak seperti mereka yang berpikiran pendek. Aku bangga dengan anakku yang dapat berpikir secara terbuka."

"_kamsahabnida abeojinim_." Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujian yang dilontarkan ayahnya. "selain itu, apa mereka mengusikmu lagi?" giliran Nyonya Do bertanya. Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sejenak dengan jari telunjuk di dagunya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengatakan "Ya, mereka pernah bertanya seperti ini _kenapa rumahmu kecil sekali Kyungsoo-_ya _apa karna orang tuamu tidak cukup uang untuk membeli yang lebih besar lagi? _Lalu aku jawab dengan _sayangnya orang tua ku memiliki uang yang sangat cukup. Dan soal rumah, biarpun menurutmu itu kecil, namun besar akan kasih sayang tidak seperti rumahmu yang bahkan mungkin tidak ada kasih sayang sedikitpun_." Lengkap dengan _gesture_nya.

Tuan Do dan Nyonya Do tidak menyangka anak mereka yang manis ini dapat berkata sepedas itu. "Lain kali ajak temanmu itu berkunjung kesini untuk merasakan kasih sayang dirumah kecil kita." Tuan Do berkata diiringi tertawaan kecil oleh penghuni ruang makan termasuk Song _ahjumma _yang memang dapat mendengar pembicaraan hangat keluarga Do ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan anakmu di China?" Tanya Tuan Do pada Song _ahjumma_. "Benar, aku sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar putrimu disana." Tambah Nyonya Do.

"Terima kasih Tuan dan Nyonya sudah mengkhawatirkan putri saya. Kabarnya sangat baik, Sekarang ia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian akhir semesternya." Jawab Song _ahjumma_. "Apakah Victoria _nonna _sudah punya _namjachingu_?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang mengerjap lucu.

"_hush_, kau tak boleh bertanya hal seperti itu _chagi_. Tidak sopan." Peringat Nyonya Do. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar peringatan ibunya. Song _ahjumma _tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab "Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia mengirimiku pesan dan berkata bahwa dia sedang berkencan dengan seorang dari Thailand."

"_jinjjayo_?" mata bulat itu semakin membulat. Song _ahjumma _mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tidak berangkat _chagi_? Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh." Nyonya Do melirik jam tangan merek _Chanel_nya. "Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan berangkat sekarang _abeojinim eommanim_._ Anyeong_." Kyungsoo segera melenggang keluar diikuti Song _ahjumma_. Mobil BMW nya terparkir apik didepan rumahnya. Lee _ahjusshi _membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo dan segera tancap gas menuju sekolah elite-

EMPIRE HIGH SCHOOL.

.

.

Kyungsoo telah tiba disekolahnya. Senyum manis terpatri diwajahnya seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo menghampiri teman-temanya. Disana ada Xiumin yang asyik dengan _smartphone_nya, Luhan dan Tao yang sedang mengobrol, dan Lay yang sedang menulis. Mereka semua berada di lorong dekat dengan kelasnya dan Baekhyun. "Baekhyun belum datang?"

Semua yang ada disana menggeleng. "Mungkin dia tidak akan masuk." Ucap Xiumin. "ah.. _wae_?" Kyungsoo merasa kecewa mendengar ucapan Xiumin. Yang lain pun menatap Xiumin heran.

"Baca ini.." Xiumin menyodorkan _smartphone_nya pada Kyungsoo. Tao dan Luhan ikut mengintip tulisan yang tertera pada layar _gadget _tersebut, sementara Lay memilih meminta penjelasan langsung pada Xiumin, namun Xiumin hanya diam dan menghela nafas. "Kalau Baekhyun sudah membaca itu pagi ini, aku yakin ia tidak akan masuk."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terus menelusuri artikel tersebut dengan mata yang makin membulat. Tao dan Luhan seperti sudah mengetahui kelanjutanya memilih menyingkir. "Aku tak percaya mereka akan kembali..." Kyungsoo menyerahkan kembali _gadget _tersebut pada Xiumin. Luhan dan Xiumin menatap Lay khawatir, namun yang ditatap tidak merasakan arti dari tatapan yang diberikan.

Lama terdiam, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa para murid-murid EMPIRE HIGH SCHOOL berlarian menuju pintu utama. Tao yang pertama kali menyadari kejanggalan ini, memberhentikan salah satu murid.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Mereka sudah datang! Ayo cepat!" murid itu melanjutkan lagi larinya. Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya saling menatap, tanpa buang waktu mereka segera melangkah menuju pintu utama.

Mereka langsung menyerobot barisan pertama. Namun, mata-mata indah mereka langsung terbuka sempurna melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka.

Disana

Byun Baekhyun

Dengan Park Chanyeol

Salah satu Prince sekolah.

Sepertinya Byun Baekhyun tidak melihat artikel berjudul '_THEREE OF PRINCE OF EMPIRE IS BACK.'_

.

Chanyeol menggengam erat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Kedua pasang iris itu saling bertatapan dalam.

"Apa kabar Byun Baekkie?"

"Apa mau mu?"

Chanyeol makin mengeratkan genggamanya yang sekarang berubah menjadi sebuah cengkraman. Baekhyun meringis sakit. Bukan hanya pergelengan tanganya saja yang sakit, hatinya pun ikut merasakan sakit.

"Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, apa begini cara kau menyambutku?" air muka Chanyeol sedikit berubah. Sedikt melunak.

"Apa ada masalah dengan itu?" Baekhyun benar-benar muak sekarang. "Dapatkah kau lepaskan tanganmu? Aku ingin ke kelasku."

"Tidak sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Adakah yang harus ku jawab?"

"Jangan bertanya hal yang bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh Park!"

"BYUN! Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?!"

"Dapatkah kau berhenti kasar pada sahabatku Park Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo maju dan mengintrupsi kedua insan yang sedang dalam emosi ini. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah memohon. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Kyunsoo "_long time no see Do_."

Kyungsoo hanya menarik sedikit kedua ujung bibirnya. "Lepaskan Baekhyun sekarang."

"Kau mengganggu pertunjukannya Do."

Kyungsoo melihat siapa yang berbicara.

Kim Joonmyeon.

Atau kau dapat memanggilnya dengan Suho.

Anak sulung pemilik EMPIRE HIGH SCHOOL.

Pewaris utama KIM CORP. Perusahaan yang merajai perekonomian negeri gingseng ini.

"Benarkah? Maaf tapi Byun Baekhyun bukan salah satu pemain dari pertunjukan ini." Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun dan genggaman Chanyeol pun terlepas. "Ayo kita pergi ByunBaek. Biarkan para pengecut nomer satu disekolah ini melakukan reuninya." Yang dimaksud Kyungsoo adalah Suho, Chanyeol, dan satu namja yang tidak ia ketahui namanya berkumpul kembali dengan teman sejawatnya. Kris, Chen, dan Sehun .

Suho tertawa sinis. "Kau bahkan tidak berubah sejak dua tahun yang lalu." Suho berteriak pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berbalik sebentar dan berdecak "untuk apa aku berubah hanya untuk menyambut tuan tak tau diri sepertimu."

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Suho dan kawan-kawannya tertawa lepas.

.

.

Baekhyun termenung dikelasnya. Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya bingung ingin menghibur Baekhyun seperti apa. Oh ayolah, _Mr_. Lee sedang melakukan presentasinya didepan. Dan ini fisika. Pelajaran kesukaan seorang Kyungsoo.

Helaan nafas Baekhyun terdengar berat. Ia tak pernah menyangka, pria tinggi itu akan kembali. Kembali ke negeri ini. Kembali menginjakan kakinya di hadapannya. Kembali membuat hatinya menjadi kacau.

Pikirannya kembali berputar pada kejadian pagi tadi. Disaat Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya dan baru saja ia melangkah sebuah tangan besar dan hangat menahannya.

Besar dan hangat.

Besar.

Hangat.

Dan kehangatan itu tidak berubah malah semakin hangat dari yang lalu.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Sesak memenuhi hatinya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus merasakan kehangatan itu lagi? Mendapatkan tatapan yang selalu membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman? Baekhyun merasa saat itu juga waktu berhenti berputar untuknya.

"_Apa kabar Byun Baekkie?"_

Suara itu. Haruskah ia kembali mendengar suara bass yang selalu membuatnya nyaman saat mendengarnya? Baekhyun meringis. Semua itu membuka luka lamanya.

Tidak.

Baekhyun pantang menangis.

Apalagi harus menangis karena seorang-

Park Chanyeol

.

.

Suho sedang membolak-balik sebuah buku kimia ditanganya. Ia merasa bosan. Ocehan _Mr. James _hanyalah angin lewat untuknya. Berbeda sekali dengan adiknya. Kim Jongin. Atau kau bisa panggil dia dengan Kai.

Kai sibuk menulis hal-hal penting yang dikatakan gurunya. Mungkin kalian bertanya, kenapa kakak dan adik berada di dalam kelas yang sama. Ini adalah kelas VVVIP. Kelas yang hanya diisi 6 orang saja. Enam orang penguasa sekolah. Suho, Kai, Kris, Chanyeol, Chen, dan Sehun. Kai dan Sehun seharusnya masih berada dikelas XI. Namun ada banyak faktor pendukung yang membuat mereka berada dikelas yang sama.

_Apakah karna mereka berada di kasta yang sama?_

Ya, EMPIRE HIGH SCHOOL memiliki sistem kasta. Dimana kasta tertinggi yang berisi pewaris perusahaan mendapatkan perlakuan lebih. Semuanya serba berkelas. Suho, Kai, dan Kris menempati posisi ini.

Kasta kedua berisi orang-orang pemegang saham utama sebuah perusahaan. Mungkin bukan mereka, tapi orang tua mereka.

Sedangkan kasta ketiga adalah mereka pewaris kehormatan seperti perdana menteri, politikus, kejaksaan, presdir dari firma hukum atau anak-anak pejabat tinggi.

Kasta terendah atau kasta sudra bisa kalian sebut dengan _group amal_. Karena mereka yang mengisi kasta ini dapat menginjakan kaki disekolah _elite _ini melalui tindakan amal atau beasiswa.

Entah apa pemikiran pendiri sekolah ini tentang sistem kasta yang diberlakukan. Namun, sistem ini hanya berlaku di luar pelajaran. Tetap saja, bagi mereka yang berada di 'atas' akan selalu merendahkan yang di 'bawah' dimanapun itu kapanpun itu tanpa melihat situasi.

_Apakah Sehun dan Kai sangat pintar ? sehingga mereka bergabung dengan _hyungdeul_nya ?_

YA! Otak mereka tidak bisa diremehkan. Mungkin usia mereka masih belia. Tapi pesona mereka tidak kalah dengan _hyungdeul_nya. Sehun dan Kai adalah sahabat semenjak kecil. Saking dekatnya, keperibadian mereka bisa dibilang sama. Ya, mereka sama-sama memiliki keperibadian yang dingin, jarang tersenyum, dan irit bicara. Namun Kai sedikit lebih baik daripada Sehun. Kai sedikit lebih ramah. Walau hanya sedikit, tapi itu lebih baik bukan?

_Kelas mereka hanya berisi enam orang saja ? kenapa ?_

YAP! Sudah dikatakan diatas kalau ini adalah kelas termewah seantero EMPIRE HIGH SCHOOL. Kelas berlabel VVVIP ini hanya berisi Suho, Kris, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, dan Sehun. Suho, Kris, dan Kai ada di kasta tertinggi. Sementara keluarga Sehun adalah salah satu pemegang saham utama KIM CORP. Sedangkan Chanyeol adalah putra ketua yayasan EMPIRE HIGH SCHOOL. Mereka berdua menempati kasta kedua. Chen adalah putra kuasa hukum KIM CORP.

Mereka berenam memiliki hubungan yang erat semenjak kecil. Sehingga pendiri EMPIRE HIGH SCHOOL menyetujui untuk menaruh mereka dikelas yang sama dengan berjuta fasilitas mewah. Bahkan mereka mempunyai ruangan khusus mereka berkumpul dan beristirahat. Sungguh spesial bukan?

_KIM CORP ? _What's that _?_

KIM CORPORATION. Perusahaan yang menggeluti hampir semua bidang perekonomian yang ada. Perusahaan ini merajai perekonomian Korea Selatan bahkan mungkin dunia. Kim Jungwoon adalah pendiri perusahaan ini. Kim Jungwoon adalah ayah dari Kim Joonmyeon dan Kim Jongin. Perusahaan yang sudah berdiri 15 tahun lamanya ini adalah pendiri EMPIRE HIGH SCHOOL. Sebelumnya EMPIRE HIGH SCHOOL didirikan oleh ayah dari Kim Jungwoon yang tak lain kakek dari Joonmyeon dan Jongin. Kakek merekalah yang mencentuskan sistem kasta dan disetujui oleh yayasan. Sebagai pendiri sekaligus kepala sekolah, ditangannyalah EMPIRE HIGH SCHOOL menjadi sekolah berstandar Intersional dan sekolah paling diincar diseluruh dunia.

Kualitas pembelajaran yang sangat bermutu, tenaga pengajar berpengalaman, dan fasilitas sekolah yang tak tertandingi membuat para pendiri perusahaan dari seluruh dunia berlomba-lomba memasukan anaknya ke sekolah bergengsi ini. Seleksi yang ketat membuat sekolah ini sulit ditembus oleh berbagai kalangan. Bagi mereka yang ada di kalangan 'bawah' harus selalu memanjatkan syukur kepada tuhan YME dapat merasakan bangku sekolah ini.

Bagaimana sudah jelas semua bukan^^?

.

Kembali pada cerita, sudah 10 menit berlalu, namun ocehan _Mr. _James belum juga berhenti. Chanyeol sudah keluar kelas beberapa menit yang lalu. Dapat ditebak, insiden pagi tadi membuat pikirannya kusut. Kris memilih asik dengan peralatan gambarnya. Sudah menjadi hobi untuk _namja _blasteran ini menggambar dan setelahnya memamerkannya pada siapa pun itu, termasuk para kelima sahabatnya. Namun, bukanlah pujian yang didapat melainkan cemooh. Mungkin hanya kelima sahabatnya saja yang berani mengatakan _'sadarlah Kris itu hanya gambaran anak TK. Belajarlah dulu.' _Atau _'Ayolah Kris itu bukanlah hal yang patut kau banggakan. Aku bahkan tak tau kau membuat buaya atau badak-_-'_.

Sehun berkali-kali menguap. Sehun mungkin dapat menyombongkan diri karena pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan sudah berada diluar kepala. Kai? Ya, seharusnya dia sama dengan Sehun. Namun, 13 bulan berada di negeri orang membuatnya bersemangat belajar di negara asalnya. Kai merasa beruntung, _hyung_nya dan sohibnya, Suho dan Chanyeol menjemputnya walau mereka ikut menumpang denganya selama lima bulan.

Suho lebih memilih memejamkan matanya daripada mendengarkan umpatan Chen yang sedang berselancar di pasar saham. Chen memiliki saham yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Suho melirik jam berlapis emas murni yang melekat dengan sempurna dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih tersisa lima menit lagi sebelum pelajaran ini selesai.

"UWWWOOHHH! SELESAI JUGA GAMBARKU! INI AKAN MENJADI GAMBAR TERINDAH MILIKKU!"

_KKRIINGGG! KKRIINGGG! KKRIIINGGG!_

Teriakan Kris mengakhiri pelajaran kimia hari itu.

.

.

"Baekhyun makanlah, ini sangat enak. Jangan hanya kau potong-potong saja kau juga harus memakannya." Luhan mencoba membujuk Baekhyun agar makan. Pasalnya, sejak tadi, Baekhyun hanya memotong sadis _steak _didepannya. Kyungsoo sudah turun tangan. Xiumin, Lay, dan Tao hanya menatap sedih makanan yang sedang di'mutilasi' Baekhyun.

"Hey Zhang! Menyingkirlah dari sana! Kau hanya namja miskin! Seharusnya kau makanlah dengan bebek-bebek didepan sana! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHHA" _Namja _disebrang sana berteriak menghina Lay. seisi cafetaria sekolah tertawa keras. Dan ejekan terhadap Lay pun makin keras terdengar. Lay menundukan kepalanya. Setiap hari, setiap saat, setiap dia berada, celaan dan hinaan pasti menghampirinya.

Bagi mereka yang memiliki opini 'ini adalah sekolah mewah dan _elite_. orang berkelas sudra adalah sampah yang mengotori nama baik sekolah ini' Zhang Yixing atau yang sering disapa Lay akan sangat pantas mendapatkan celaan, hinaan, makian, bahkan perlakuan kasar. Lay hanyalah salah satu siswa beruntung dan berbakat dibidang akademis dan non akademis. Kepekaannya terhadap musik tidak dapat diremehkan.

Masih banyak siswa dan siswi yang menempati kasta sudra, namun, mereka tidak seberuntung Lay yang mempunyai sahabat yang selalu disisinya, melindunginya, membantunya tanpa kenal status. Ya, mereka adalah Kyungsoo, Luhan, Baekhyun yang ada dikasta para pewaris perusahaan, Xiumin yang orang tuanya adalah pemegang saham dari SM ENT, dan Tao adalah anak duta besar untuk China di Korea Selatan.

Dan biasanya, disaat Lay dihina maka-

_**BRUKK**_

"KALIAN PIKIR KALIAN ITU SUCI SEHINGGA DAPAT MENGHINA ORANG LAIN! CIH DASAR TIDAK TAU DIRI! KALIAN MASIH MAKAN UANG ORANG TUA KALIAN! JANGAN SOMBONG!"

Baekhyun akan murka. Ditambah kondisi hatinya yang sedang gondok akibat kedatangan Park Chanyeol kemurkaan Baekhyun meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

"Bukankah kau juga sama Byun? Kau masih merengek pada orang tuamu kan?" itu Hyunsik. Hyunsik dan kawanannya tertawa lepas melihat Baekhyun yang memerah karena emosi. Lay semakin menundukan kepalanya, sembari berkata 'sudah sudah' kepada Baekhyun.

"SETIDAKNYA AKU TIDAK MENGHINA ORANG LAIN SEPERTI KALIAN! SUNGGUH KALIANLAH YANG PANTAS DIHINA!"

"Kasar sekali bicaramu Tuan Byun." Chanyeol berada diambang pintu cafetaria. Seketika hening. Untuk apa seorang Park Chanyeol yang mempunyai segudang kemewahan di VVVIP _room_nya melangkahkan kaki ke cafetaria ini?

Baekhyun menatap sini kearah Chanyeol. Sementara teman-temannya menatap Baekhyun khawatir. Beberapa saat terdiam, Baekhyun seakan baru menyadari bahwa mereka menjadi tontonan seluruh cafetaria. Baekhyun melihat teman-temannya.

"Haahh.. ayo kita pergi. Kita bukan sebuah sirkus." Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Xiumin, Lay, dan Tao mengikuti dari belakang. Baekhyun memilih jalan memutar melalui pintu belakang. Karena, pintu utama cafetaria ditutupi dengan badan besar Chanyeol.

.

.

Sekarang, Baekhyun cs sedang menikmati semilir angin ditaman belakang sekolah. Taman ini tidak begitu sepi. Taman ini lebih dimanfaatkan oleh mereka yang berkaum sudra untuk menghabiskan waktu dan menyingkir dari mereka yang berada di'atas'nya. Para kaum 'atas' tidak akan sudi menginjakan kaki mereka di taman ini, karna menurut mereka, taman ini telah kotor. Kotor oleh para sudra.

Baekhyun mencabuti rumput sambil terus memaki-maki Park Chanyeol.

"Tiang bodoh untuk apa kau kesana"

"Raksasa menyebalkan seharusnya kau tidak usah kembali."

"Idiot! Seharusnya kau mati saja."

"SEBALLLLLL!"

"Baekhyun tenanglah, suaramu membuat takut burung-burung." Omel Xiumin. Karena burung-burung yang sedang ia beri makan terbang ketakutan mendengar teriakan melengking Baekhyun.

"Biarkan saja! Kalau teriakanku barusan dapat mengusir burung, maka teriakan yang ini akan mengusir raksasa bodoh itu-

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! PERGI KAU BODOH! KAU HANYA MENGUSIK HIDUPKUUUUUU!"

Baekhyun, disarankan setelah ini kau periksa tenggorokanmu.

.

"Ternyata kau masih Baekhyun yang dulu. Ku kira kau telah berubah. Kkkk~" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju _The VVVIP ROOM_. Sambil menggosok-gosok telinganya yang sedikit pengang akibat teriakan Baekhyun barusan.

'padahal jarakku sudah radius dua meter darinya. Bagaimana dengan teman-temannya? Kuat sekali telinga mereka.'

.

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

"Masuklah."

_**KRIIETTTT**_

"Oh, Rupanya kau Joonmyeon. Duduklah. Aku sangat merindukan kalian berdua." Heechul menyesap _black tea _miliknya. Kim Heechul, kepala sekolah dan bibi Kim bersaudara ini.

Suho duduk disamping adiknya, Kim Jongin atau sapa ia dengan Kai. Heechul mulai membuka percakapan. Tanpa terasa satu setengah jam mereka berbincang-bincang tanpa arah. Merasa sudah waktunya untuk kembali kerumah, Suho pamit undur "Sepertinya supirku sudah datang. Aku harus pulang _ahjumma_. Ayo Kai."

"Kau duluan Hyung. Aku masih ingin disini." Balas Kai. Suho mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Permisi."

"Hati-hati Joonmyeon." Heechul tersenyum pada Suho sebelum punggung _namja _itu benar-benar menghilang.

"Jadi kau perlu apa Kai?" Heechul mengalihkan pandanganya ke Kai. Kai tersenyum lebar.

"Dapatkah _ahjumma _memberitahuku apa saja tentang murid bernama-

-Do Kyungsoo?"

.

.

Lay barjalan santai dikoridor sekolah. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Hanya segelintir orang yang berlalu lalang, dan sebagian besar adalah tukang bersih-bersih sekolah. Lay baru saja menyelesaikan tugas ekonomi dari _Mrs._Liu. Lay meminjam komputer sekolah untuk mengerjakanya.

Sambil bersenandung Lay berjalan dengan santainya. Tapi-

_**PRRAAANGGG**_

Sebuah pot tanaman jatuh disaat yang tepat.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

HAIHAIHAI!

Cindy balik lagiiiii. Bawa epep baru kkkk~. Sama ya kaya THE HEIRS? Iya soalnya inspirasi epep ini ya dari situ. Yang aku ambil hanya seperti sistem kasta, perusahaan ternama, pembullyan, dan mungkin akan ada beberapa scene yang mirip. Oh iya, yang _THE VVVIP ROOM _itu bayangin kaya di BBF gtu yaa. Maksudnya, Suho cs punya ruang pribadi plus kelas pribadi kaya Junpyo cs. Jelas? Hahahaa.. semoga sambutanya baik.

chap ini baru intronya gitudeyyy.. hahaha.. so,

_Give me ur suggestions, criticisms, and opinion on the review box. Please to use polite words ^^._

_See u soon _

_Ketjchup :*_

Sign,

Chindrella Cindy_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chindrella cindy

Present

.

.

.

EMPIRE IN LOVE

.

.

Summary :

Ketika seorang murid di sebuah sekolah _elite_ yang menganut sistem kasta menentang keras sistem tersebut. Dia yang bagian dari kasta tertinggi dan kelima sahabatnya yang berada di level yang berbeda berjuang keras menghapus sistem kasta tersebut. Dapatkah mereka? bagaimana mereka melindungi salah satu dari mereka yang berada pada kasta sudra dari pem_bully_an sang pangeran sekolah yang terkenal bertopeng malaikat? Dan terlibat kisah cinta dengan penguasa sekolah yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan.

Warning :

BOYSLOVE! YAOI! KAISOO! KRISTAO! HUNHAN!CHANBAEK! SULAY! CHENMIN! HANYA MENGAMBIL UNSUR SISTEM KASTA DAN BEBERAPA UNSUR YANG **MUNGKIN MIRIP** DENGAN DRAMA _**THE HEIRS**_ _BUT THE STORYLINE PURELY BY MY MIND._

.

.

Lay barjalan santai dikoridor sekolah. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Hanya segelintir orang yang berlalu lalang, dan sebagian besar adalah tukang bersih-bersih sekolah. Lay baru saja menyelesaikan tugas ekonomi dari _Mrs._Liu. Lay meminjam komputer sekolah untuk mengerjakannya.

Sambil bersenandung Lay berjalan dengan santainya. Tapi-

_**PRRAAANGGG**_

Sebuah pot tanaman jatuh disaat yang tepat.

Dan Suho menolong Lay disaat yang tepat.

"Hah.. hah.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Suho bertanya pada namja yang ada dipelukannya. Lay menganggukan kepalanya namun efek _shock _belum hilang dari tubuhnya.

Suho melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengadah ke atas. Melihat sebuah _spot _kosong di lantai tiga yang ia yakini sebagai asal dari pot bunga yang jatuh. Entah atas dorongan apa Suho menelpon orang kepercayaanya untuk menyelidiki penyebab pot itu jatuh. "Ah.. aku minta kau ke ruang _CCTV _sekolah dan mencari penyebab jatuhnya pot bunga di lantai tiga. Aku minta datanya besok pagi."

"Ehm, _kamsahabnida _Suho-_sshi_. Maaf telah merepotkanmu." Lay membungkukan tubuhnya dan segera berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Suho baru saja ingin menanyakan namanya tapi Lay berjalan terlalu cepat.

Suho terdiam sejenak. Entah kenapa tubuhnya jadi merasa aneh setelah melihat Lay. Seperti ada yang bergejolak tapi tertahan akan sesuatu.

'_Dasar _namja _aneh. Tapi aku kenapa? Sudahlah biarkan saja yang penting dia sudah berterima kasih._'

Suho menghela nafas. Ia tidak ingin terlalu mempermasalahkan ini. Ia pun berjalan kearah parkiran, dimana supirnya sudah menunggu sedari tadi.

.

.

Malam Baekhyun terasa berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Terutama pikiranya sekarang ini. Pikiranya dipenuhi oleh satu nama.

Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melupakan Chanyeol, dan itu berhasil. Tapi sekarang, Chanyeol kembali lagi. Kembali mengingatkannya akan segala hal yang pernah mereka lakukan berdua. Baekhyun milirik Binnie. Kelinci putih bertotol hitam kesayanganya. Kelinci itu tampaknya ingin keluar dan menemani Baekhyun yang sedang _in blue_.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan Binnie dari kandangnya dan merengkuhnya. Bulu Binnie sangat halus. Ia menatap mata Binnie. Mata hitam kelinci itu seperti menariknya ke tiga tahun lalu. Dimana hujan yang begitu deras mengguyur kota Seoul. Baekhyun baru pulang dari ujian kelulusanya di tingkat menengah pertama. Itu adalah hari terakhir ujian, dan Baekhyun ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan kelinci kesayanganya. Namun naas, Baekhyun tidak menemukan Binnie dikandangnya.

Baekhyun terus mencari Binnie keseluruh penjuru rumah. Baekhyun hampir menangis. Tiba-tiba ia ingat akan sebuah taman yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Biasanya, seminggu sekali Baekhyun selalu mengajak Binnie kesana. Namun, dua mingggu terakhir dihabiskan Baekhyun untuk persiapan ujiannya. Tidak ada waktu untuk apapun, termasuk kelincinya.

Langit yang mendung tidak menyurutkan semangat Baekhyun mencari Binnie. Taman itu sangat sepi. Mungkin faktor mendung dan petir yang bersahutan membuat orang-orang enggan keluar. Baekhyun mencari Binnie disemak-semak, kotak pasir, lahan permainan, bahkan kolam. Tapi Binnie tidak terlihat dimanapun. Saat itu Baekhyun benar-benar putus asa. Hujan deras tiba-tiba mengguyur. Baekhyun terduduk dan menangis ditengah taman dan ditengah derasnya hujan.

Entah berapa lama Baekhyun menangis disana. Makin lama hujan makin deras. Baekhyun masih belum mau beranjak. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu seperti mengendus kaki putih Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak kegelian. Ia melirik 'sesuatu' itu. betapa senangnya Baekhyun, itu Binnienya!

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Binnie. Ia bisa merasakan air hujan sudah tidak mengenainya. Seperti ada yang menghalanginya. Baekhyun melihat keatas. Disana ada sebuah payung berwarna biru transparan yang melindunginya. Dan seorang Park Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya.

"C-chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menjawab "Membantumu mencari kelinci."

Baekhyun terperangah. "Kau yang menemukan Binnie?" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan taman. "Yeol, darimana kau tahu kalau aku sedang mencari Binnie?"

"Aku kebetulan lewat sana dan melihatmu sedang menangis. Saat sedang menghampirimu, kelinci itu mendekatiku. Hujan semakin deras dan kau menangis tanpa henti. Kau terus memanggil 'Binnie Binnie' dan aku tahu kalau kau mencari kelinci itu dari bandulnya." Jelas Chanyeol panjang.

Baekhyun menjitak kelincinya dan mengomelinya. Chanyeol begitu gemas melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol balik menatapnya. "Menurutmu Binnie itu seperti apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Entah apa yang mendorong Baekhyun untuk bertanya seperti itu pada Chanyeol. "Dia manis kan? Ini hadiah dari _eomma_ku." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir. "Binnie itu seekor kelinci berwarna putih dan bertotol hitam yang sangat manis dan imut.."

"Apa kau menyukai Binnie?"

"Tidak. Aku menyukaimu."

Jawaban Chanyeol membuat langkah mereka berdua berhenti. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya. Karena faktor tinggi badan membuat Baekhyun harus mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kau mengatakan apa tadi?"

Chanyeol menjatuhkan payung yang melindungi mereka dari hujan. Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mengelus dengan lembut rambut _namja _itu.

"Aku menyukaimu Baek. Aku menyayangimu. Lebih dari apapun itu. _would you be mine? I promise i will always stand beside you and protect you_." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap iris mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam. Sudah lama sekali ia mengagumi _namja _tinggi di depannya ini. Kedua iris hitam itu saling mendalami satu sama lain. "Kau berjanji?"

"Kau dapat memegang kata-kataku Baek." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Maukah kau..?"

Senyum manis perlahan muncul diwajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata "Asal kau tidak akan mengingkari janjimu, aku bersedia Yeol."

Chanyeol benar-benar senang. Ia mengecup dahi Baekhyun. Turun ke kedua matanya, lalu hidung Baekhyun, dan terakhir, bibir manis Baekhyun. Hanya sebuah kecupan. Kecupan penuh rasa sayang dan cinta. Baekhyun dapat merasakan rasa manis dari kecupan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah lupa saat itu. Ketika Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya yang belum terjamah siapa pun.

"kekeke~ itu _first kiss_ku. Iyakan Binnie?" Baekhyun benar-benar merindukan pelukan dan genggaman Chanyeol. "Hahhh.. sekarang semua telah berakhir. Hanya kau saja yang masih memegang janjimu Binnie. Hei, tapi tunggu dulu, kau kan tak pernah membuat janji denganku?" Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat kelincinya dan memutarnya. "Biarlah, yang penting kau tidak meninggalkanku. Kau akan selalu bersamaku kan?"

Kelinci bertotol hitam itu hanya diam. Dia hanyalah sebuah kelinci. Dan ia tidak bisa berbicara. Tapi Baekhyun menganggap diam kelincinya sebagai 'Ya'. "_Gomawo _Binnie." Baekhyun memeluk erat kelincinya.

Suara gemuruh petir terdengar dari luar. "Sepertinya akan hujan."

_**DDRRRRTTT DDRRRRTT**_

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Sederet nomor tanpa nama tertera disana. Awalnya Baekhyun ingin menghiraukannya, tapi nomor itu terus menerus menghubunginya.

"_Yeoboseyo_."

"Keluarlah Baek."

.

Chanyeol memandang pasi payung ditanganya. Payung biru transparan berukuran sedang yang menjadi saksi cintanya dengan Baekhyun.

'_Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirimu Baek? Apa kau marah aku tidak memberitahukan kepulanganku? Kkk~'_

Chanyeol melirik nakasnya, disana ada tiga figura foto yang terpajang apik. Foto Chanyeol dengan _nonna _dan kedua orang tuanya, lalu fotonya dengan Baekhyun yang sedang menjilat sebatang eskrim yang sama. Chanyeol mengambil figura foto yang berada di depan dua figura lainnya. Figura itu berisi foto Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Chanyeol masih mengingat betul, foto itu diambil dikencan pertama mereka. Selain itu, hari itu adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan disekolah mereka. Menjadi salah satu lulusan terbaik saat itu dan berkencan dengan Baekhyun_nya _seharian adalah kenangan yang tak akan Chanyeol lupakan seuumur hidupnya.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya. Figura itu di dekap Chanyeol dengan sangat erat.

"Baek..." lirih Chanyeol pilu.

Baekhyunnya berubah. Semenjak kepergiannya ke Swiss bersama Suho _hyung _sampai detik ini Baekhyun_nya _tidak pernah memberi kabar. _SMS, _telpon, _email_, dan banyak hal selalu ia kirimkan kepada Baekhyun. Namun, balasan yang ia harapkan tak kunjung datang. Chanyoel sudah pupus harapan. Kepulangannya dengan Suho dan Kai yang men'dahului' jadwal bukanlah karena alasan yang memang mengharuskan mereka. Melainkan karena paksaan Chanyeol yang sangat ingin menemui Baekhyun_nya_.

Tapi, setelah ia kembali, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah kesinisan dan kejutekan Baekhyun pada dirinya. "Kau kenapa Baek...?" Chanyeol berucap sendu.

Chanyeol menatap jam yang terapajang apik di dinding kamarnya. "Masih pukul delapan, aku yakin Baekhyun belum tidur."

Chanyeol segera memakai jaket dan mengambil kunci mobil _ferrari _kesayangannya. Setelah mengeluarkan mobil _ferrari_ SP12 EC dari garasi, Chanyeol segera menancapkan gasnya menuju ke kediaman Baekhyun. Jalan kota Seoul tidak terlalu 'sibuk' malam ini. Hanya diperlukan dua puluh lima menit untuk sampai kerumah Baekhyun.

'_Rumah ini tidak berubah.' _Batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera men_dial _nomor Baekhyun. Hanya suara _tutt tutt tutt _yang Chanyeol dapatkan. Tapi Chanyeol tidak menyerah. Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya. Ia memandang sendu salah satu jendela yang tertutupi oleh gorden berwarna merah.

Itu jendela kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak melepas pandangannya dari jendela yang terletak ditingkat kedua kediaman Byun. Sambil menyender disisi mobilnya, Chanyeol terus berusaha men_dial _kembali nomor Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya, sebuah suara yang sangat dirindukan Chanyeol menyapa indra pendengaranya.

"_Yeoboseyo_."

"Keluarlah Baek."

"_Siapa kau?_"

"Kau lupa padaku?"

Terlihat oleh mata Chanyeol, gorden merah yang menutupi jendela kamar Baekhyun bergeser. Menampakan raut wajah kaget milik Baekhyun.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini?_" Baekhyun bertanya dingin. Namun Baekhyun masih belum menutup jendela kamarnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan dengan jarak yang memisahkan. Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam dan dinginya sementara Chanyeol dengan tatapan sedih dan kalutnya. Begitu kontras.

"Aku merindukanmu Baek. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"_Pulanglah. Sebentar lagi akan hujan._"

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telponya dan menutup jendela kamarnya. "Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum aku menemuimu..."

.

Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu di sisi kasurnya. Tubuhnya dibiarkan merasakan lantai kamarnya yang dingin.

_Hiks..Hiks..Hiks_

Tangisan Baekhyun tidak dapat dikendalikan. Untuk apa Chanyeol kesini? Kenapa aku harus melihat wajah bodohnya lagi? Kenapa aku tak bisa tenang sedikit saja semenjak kepulanganya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk dipikiran Baekhyun.

Suara gemuruh petir yang semakin kencang menandakan hujan akan segera turun. "Pulanglah... hiks" Baekhyun pun tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis.

.

Suara petir tidak menyurutkan niat Chanyeol untuk terus berdiri menunggu Baekhyun_nya _keluar dan menemuinya. Hampir empat puluh lima menit Chanyeol berdiri dan memandangi jendela kamar Baekhyun berharap sang empu kamar memperlihatkan wajahnya. Hingga tetes-tetes hujan mulai berjatuhan, gorden kamar itu tidak bergerak satu inci pun.

Tetes-tetes hujan itu semakin lebat turun. Chanyeol mengeratkan jaketnya. Ia tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya akan kebasahan terkena hujan. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Baekhyun seorang.

Genap sudah enam puluh menit Chanyeol berdiri. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar kuyup. Kepalanya pun mulai terasa berat. Pandangan Chanyeol mulai agak kabur. Tapi Chanyeol harus bertahan!

Menunggu seperti orang bodoh dibawah guyuran hujan demi Byun Baekhyun bukanlah perkara sulit untuk Chanyeol. Rasa rindu yang tak terbendung lagi membutakan akal pikiran Chanyeol. Detik menuju menit, menit berlalu menjadi jam. Sudah hampir dua jam lamanya. Dan guyuran hujan belum juga berhenti.

Tiba-tiba matanya tak sengaja menangkap pergerakan dari kain tebal yang menutupi jendela kamar yang menjadi perhatiannya. Wajah Baekhyun muncul. Terlihat bekas air mata masih tersisa di pipinya.

'_Baekhyun menangis? Wae?_' batin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol tajam. '_Apa yang bodoh itu lakukan? Berdiri disana bersama hujan? Aku tak habis pikir._'pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun men_dial _nomor yang digunakan Chanyeol untuk menelfonya barusan. Tampak disebrang sana Chanyeol dengan sumringah mengangkat telfon Baekhyun.

"Baekkk..." suara Chanyeol pilu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun sedikit membentak Chanyeol.

"Aku menunggumu Baek.."

"Pulanglah.." Baekhyun sedikit melunak.

"Tidak, aku masih merindukanmu.."

"Aku bilang pulang."

"Baek _please_.."

"Cepat pulang." Disebrang sana, Baekhyun makin menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Baek kumohon.."

"Cepatlah pulang. Aku ingin tidur." ucap Baekhyun dingin.

"Aku akan pulang, tapi berjanjilah satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Temui aku besok dan jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. '_Adakah yang harus kujelaskan?_'

"Baekk.." panggil Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab.

"Baiklah.."

"Kau berjanji?"

"Kau ingin aku menarik kata-kataku?" Baekhyun berujar ketus.

"Baiklah. _jaljayo my byunnie_." Ucap Chanyeol sambil manatap lurus kearah Baekhyun.

"Pulanglah." Dan Baekhyun kembali mengakhiri _line _telfon. Sebelum benar-benar beranjak pulang, Chanyeol berteriak dengan suaranya yang mulai menghilang.

"SARANGHAE BYUN BAEK!"

'_Hentikan itu Park Chanyeol. Kumohon.._' lirih Baekhyun sembari memegang dadanya yang terasa-

Sesak.

.

.

Kai berjalan dilorong sekolahnya. Tampaknya pagi ini ia begitu bersemangat. Sebuah _headphone _bertengger dikepalanya. Memutar sebuah lagu tentang jatuh cinta. Mungkin kah putra Kim yang satu ini sedang _falling in love_?

Senyum kai merekah melihat sesosok yang memenuhi pikiranya. Sosok yang katanya pemalu namun tegas. Imut dan cerewet. Jangan lupakan matanya yang bulat dan bibirnya yang selalu mengulas senyum ramah pada siapa pun.

'_Sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonanya. Kkk~ baiklah aku akan menyapanya._'

Baru saja akan melambaikan tanganya-

"KYUNGIEEEE HYUNG TEMANI TAO KE _CAFETARIA _NEEE.. TAO LAPARRR~"

Sosok mirip panda itu mengagalkan rencananya. Kai sudah keduluan oleh sosok panda itu. Dan Kyungsoo-sosok yang diperhatikan Kai-mengiyakan ajakan si panda.

'_shit!_'

"Ayolah Kai, masih banyak waktu untuk mendekatinya."

"Kau? Sejak kapan kau disini eoh?" Kai terperanjat kaget mendengar sebuah suara berat disampingnya. Itu Kris. Berdiri disampingnya dengan tampang sok _swag_nya.

Kai mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kau benar _hyung_, ayo jangan buang waktu disini." Kai dan Kris berjalan bersama menuju _The VVVIP room_ mereka. Tatapan genit dari para _yeoja _akan menjadi makanan mereka mulai sekarang.

'_Nasibku menjadi orang tampan. Kkk~_' batin Kris narsis.

.

.

Suho sedang mengecek data yang diberi suruhannya kemarin. Data tentang pelaku penjatuhan pot disekolah_nya_. Disana tertulis nama Jeon Jeongguk. Anak pemilik salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Korea. Suho mengeluarkan _smirk_nya. Sehun yang melihatnya sedikit merinding. Ia tahu, pasti _hyung_nya yang satu ini sedang menyiapkan yang tidak-tidak.

Suho meminta salah satu _staff _lewat telfon yang berhubungan langsung dengan ruang-ruang penting disekolah. Seperti ruang kepala sekolah, ruang guru, bagian informasi sekolah, perpustakaan, dan ruang-ruang lainnya. Suho meminta _staff _yang berada di bagian informasi sekolah untuk memanggilkan siswa bernama Jeon Jeongguk saat istirahat nanti untuk bertemu denganya.

Chanyeol baru saja datang dengan wajah kusut dan sebuah masker menutupi wajah tampannya. Chanyeol segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Kepalanya sangat-sangat berat sekarang. Semalam ia hujan-hujanan dan sekarang ia terkena flu. _Good job park._

Suho menanutkan alisnya melihat _saeng_nya sama sekali tidak bersemangat. _Well_, biasanya biarpun Chanyeol sedang sakit, ia akan tetap bersemangat dan tidak bisa diam. Namun sekarang berbeda sekali dari Chanyeol yang biasanya.

"Ada apa Park Chanyeol? Ada masalah dengan Baekhyun _eoh_?" Suho membuka suaranya.

"Kau memang paling mengerti diriku _hyung_." Chanyeol memijit keningnya. "Ceritakan padaku kalau kau mau." Tawar Suho.

"Hahh.. Sebenarnya semalam aku-

"SELAMAT PAGI YO! KIM _AND_ WU HERE BABY YEAH! _A YO WASSUUUUPP_!"

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin menceritakan masalahnya, namun sudah diganggu oleh suara bising dua makhluk yang baru saja tiba. Chanyeol ingin memarahi mereka, namun..

"Ah, disini kau rupanya _hyung_! Kemarin aku dikirimi _box _berisi surat-surat selama kita di Swiss. Dan ada satu surat yang belum dibuka. Dari Baekhyun-_sshi_. Sepertinya untukmu." Kai memberikan sebuah Surat dengan tulisan _fr Byun Baekhyun _diamplopnya. Tidak ada keterangan untuk siapa surat itu. Namun sepertinya semua orang akan tahu kalau surat itu diperuntukan untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerima surat tersebut dengan alis yang berkerut. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Baekhyun mengiriminya surat. Dari cap pos yang tertera, surat itu dikirim dua bulan setelah keberadaanya di Swiss.

"Mungkin itu jawaban dari masalahmu." Ucap Suho. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Mungkin _hyung_."

"Sudah cepat buka _hyung_ kau lama sekali." Sehun sepertinya sedikit penasaran dengan isi surat tersebut. "Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu bocah." Chanyeol berucap kesal. Namun tangan Chanyeol tetap bergerak membuka amplop surat tersebut.

_To : Park Chanyeol_

_I know it was hard for me to say this thing. i think this is the best way for our relationship. I'm sorry.. we must broke up._

Hanya tiga kalimat yang berjejer disana. Cukup tiga kalimat itu saja. Sisanya Chanyeol harus mendengar langsung dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membacakan surat itu dengan suara lantang. Semua yang berada disana mendengar dengan pasti apa isi surat tersebut. Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar karena mereka tau perasaan Chanyeol sekarang pasti tidak karuan.

"Ku kira Baekhyun-_sshi _tidak bisa bahasa inggris." Sehun berucap enteng. Mungkin pengecualian untuk bocah yang satu ini. Kris menatap Sehun tajam, namun yang ditatap hanya mengendikan bahunya.

Kai terkikik mendengar ucapan Sehun. Suho menatap Kai jengah. Kai langsung berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Namun, entah kenapa tawa sehun malah meledak dan akhirnya ruangan itu berisik oleh tawa kedua _magnae _tersebut.

Suho dan Kris sibuk menutup mulut kedua bocah itu. Chen yang baru saja datang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Tidak ada yang menyadari setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat menghapusnya dan keluar dari ruangan. Entah mau kemana. Semua terdiam mendengar pintu tertutup. Yang tadi sedang tertawa juga ikut diam. Semua kompak melihat kearah Chen yang berdiri didekat pintu.

"Apa? Aku baru saja datang." Lalu Chen memutar bola matanya. Sehun dan Kai melanjutkan tawa mereka yang tertunda. Kris dan Suho sudah melepas tangan mereka dari mulut _magnae _yang tertawa tanpa alasan.

.

.

Tao makan dengan lahap di salah satu meja _cafetaria_. Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala melihat cara Tao makan. Beberapa butir nasi menempel di sekitar bibir Tao. Kyungsoo terkekeh saat melihat Tao tampak tersedak. Kyungsoo buru-buru memberikan segelas air minum kepada Tao.

"Hati-hati Zitao-_ah _tidak ada yang meminta makananmu. Hihihi~" Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh.

"_Mianhae hyung _ahu henar-henar laphar sekharang hinih. Hehehe~" Tao berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh dengan nasi. Kyungsoo kembali menggelengkan kepalanya melihat _saeng_nya seperti ini.

"Memangnya tadi pagi kau tidak makan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo aktif membersihkan nasi yang bertengger indah di bibir Tao.

"Bahkan semalam aku tidak sempat makan _hyung_." Ucap Tao.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan _peach_?"

Tao tampak berpikir dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Rahasia _hyunggie_. Kkk~" Tao menampakan cengiranya.

"Kau jahat sekali Zitao-_ah_.." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan mimik sedihnya. Setelahnya kedua _namja _manis itu tertawa renyah.

Baekhyun dan Luhan datang bergabung. "Xiumin _hyung_ dan Lay _hyung _kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Xiumin sedang tertidur di kelas, sementara Lay sedang mengecek kembali tugasnya." Jawab Luhan.

Baekhyun asik mengganggu acara makan Tao. Yang menyebabkan _namja _dengan mata panda itu merengek tidak ingin diganggu. Luhan juga ikut-ikutan mengganggu dengan menyembunyikan sendok Tao dibelakang tubuhnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan teman-temannya.

Mata Kyungsoo menangkap siluet tubuh Lay memasuki _cafetaria_. Kyungsoo melambaikan tanganya ke arah Lay. Lay yang melihatnya segera menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Pagi.." Sapa Lay.

"Pagi _ge_.." Hanya Kyungsoo yang menjawab sapaan Lay. Ketiga temannya masih asik di dunia mereka sendiri. Namun Lay tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"_Ge_, Ku dengar lagu ciptaan mu disukai oleh Kepala sekolah Kim." Kyungsoo membuka percakapan dengan Lay. Lay tampak mengerutkan alisnya. "Lagu yang mana Kyungsoo-_ah_?"

"Lagu yang kau nyanyikan saat festival musim panas waktu lalu."

"Ahh... lagu yang itu.. Kau tahu dari siapa Kyung_ie_?"

"_Eommanim _adalah teman dekat kepala sekolah Kim. _Eomma _mengatakannya tadi pagi. _Eommanim _mengatakan permainan gitarmu sangat bagus _ge_."

"Katakan terima kasih pada _eomma_ mu nanti."

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah berhenti mengganggu Tao. Baekhyun dan Luhan larut dalam percakapan bersama Kyungsoo dan Lay. sesekali Tao menimpali apabila ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan.

_**DDRRRT DDRRRTT**_

Baekhyun mendapatkan Sebuah sms dari Chanyeol. Mata sipit Baekhyun memincing. Merasa sangat terganggu dengan sms yang diterimanya.

"Dari siapa Baekhyun-_ah_?" Tanya Luhan.  
"Bukan dari siapa-siapa _ge_.."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. '_adakah yang perlu ku jelaskan? Semua sudah jelas Park_.' Baekhyun kembali membaca sms tersebut.

_**Fr : Park Idiot**_

_**Sepulang sekolah nanti temui aku di atap sekolah. Ingatlah kau sudah berjanji menjelaskan semuanya.**_

Tidak ada niatan untuk membalasnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah sms kembali masuk. Dari Chanyeol lagi.

_**Fr : Park Idiot**_

_**Jangan pura-pura tidak membacanya Byun! Ku tunggu kau. Ku pastikan kau tidak bisa menghindar kali ini.**_

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

Dan...

EMPIRE IN LOVE CHAP 2 TELAH UPDATEEEEE KKK~

Gimana ceritanya? Itu kilas balik jadianya ChanBaek sudah dijelaskan ya^^ baru jadiannya belum penyebab keretakanya. Semoga responnya tambah baik nee^^

Thanks to,

**Yesinta90, Shin, Jovitaelf1609, Irnaaa90, Huang Zi Lien, Wanny, Tania3424, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Hatakehanahungry, Kaisoo Shipper**

Review lagi ne^^

_Give me ur suggestions, criticisms, and opinion on the review box. Please to use polite words ^^._

_See u soon _

_Ketjchup :*_

Sign,

Chindrella Cindy_  
_


End file.
